


Hourglass

by Attackongays



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Adorable Clear, Character Death, Clear's Route, DRAMAtical Murder re:code, DRAMAtical Murder re:connect, M/M, Scrap (DRAMAtical Murder)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackongays/pseuds/Attackongays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Aoba's last day on earth, and Clear's first day without him; but this time, there is no turning the hourglass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourglass

“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?”

His voice is quiet, only coming from his mouth in a faint whisper.

I look up at him, my eyes heavy like fifty pound bricks.

Every blink for me weighs more, and every swallow becomes harder to execute.

“Fried donuts? I remember the recipe Tae-san showed me years ago. I will prepare them for you, please.”

I open my eyes wider, the sun coming from the hospital window burns into my fragile skin and face.

“Clear.” My voice struggles to say only his name, but I use all of my strength to pronounce every sound like I always have, like I've always loved.

His beautiful, beautiful name, I absolutely adored it, every inch, every letter.

He looks down at me, his hand on my wrist. He holds it too tight, but I don’t complain this time.

“I’m getting old.” I would tell him, and his eyes would move from mine to the floor.

Every time, and I would brush it off. Yet he was the one who had to look forward to this day, who had to endure the wait.

His bright salmon eyes are glassy, his face resembling nothing to me right now except for a small childs.

A child of mine, a man I loved all the rest of my life.

“I won’t mess them up this time, I promise.” He then says, his tone filled with innocent hope but his voice sounding of a million screams for help.

I try to tell him, but my mind blanks. This was a result of my condition, the simple hell of living this long.

“Aoba-san.” His voice whispers after he realizes I was in no shape to respond.

His bottom lip quivers, and he uses his free hand to brush a piece thin white speckled grey hair from my face.

I remembered when it first began to turn, once at the roots, then to the tips, bright white. Like the light coming from the window.

I shrugged it off, but deep down I knew.

I was only an hourglass, and clear had to watch my cold sand slowly plummet to the other side.

One grain at a time, one day after the next.

Until the bitter end.

An artificial tear had now ran down his eternal cheek, his skin so soft and young underneath, but his soul telling the story of a thousand years.

He was human, more human than anyone I’ve known, anyone I’ve loved like I did him.

I taught him to love, to be soft and warm like my kind.

I taught him to laugh until he cried, I taught him to cry until he laughed from the madness.

I taught him life, and soon, I will teach him death.

He holds my hand in his, mine had gotten so wrinkled, bright red and violet veins showing through.

Age spots and freckles now smothering my pale, lifeless skin.

My body unable to relieve itself in the bathroom, my helpless old body that couldn't even walk two feet from the bed.

I could not repair myself like I would him, this was no easy fix.

It was mortality, it was the inevitable, the great escape.

Yet for him, the capture.

I didn’t know what day it was, I didn’t know the time.

It looked like the afternoon, the sun was up.

At least I thought it was.

I didn’t know.

“Aoba-san, tell me what you want me to do.”

He’s crying now, his voice coming out in soft sobs, his pitiful, innocent voice.

My lover’s voice, my husbands voice, my best friends voice.

My life’s voice.

His hand shakes in mine, and it hurts my wrist.

I look back up to him, had I dazed off once more.

He’s staring right into me, watching my face lighten up when I saw his.

He had not changed one bit.

I smile, looking up at him, but he doesn’t smile back.

“Aoba-san...why...are you smiling?” He asks, his voice filled with saddened concern.

His eyebrows stitch, and his eyes are still glassy like before.

“You’re beautiful clear.” My weak voice tells him, struggling with every word I meant, my heart was speaking to him.

He lets out a short sob, covering his face with his free hand as he softly cried into it.

One tear rolls past his hand, landing in his lap. He sniffles roughly before looking back up to me.

His cheeks red, his face broken into an abyss of dark escape-less depression.

“Don’t leave me here, master.” His voice staggers, he looks me in the eyes with soulful frustration.

My smile disappears, and all I can do is stare back at him, trying to muster up enough strength to talk.

“Come here.” I finally whisper, and he carefully, yet eagerly leans his head forward, now only inches from my face.

I use as much strength as I can to bring my trembling lips to the two moles under his lip, taking time to gently kiss each one.

My lips are bombarded by salty tears as he sobs. Every time my cracked, thin lips left his soft skin he gasped out in a small fit.

When I lean back into my bed I begin to cry as well, but my body only had the strength to let out silent, slow tears.

“Clear.” I say once more, my voice inching at a higher volume, but not by that far.

He looks up at me, his eyes still filled with the same hope he gets whenever I speak.

As if I could tell him that I could turn the hourglass one more time.

“We knew this would happen, clear.” My shaky voice says, and he looks down, nodding in deep disagreement.

“We saw this coming the whole time.” I say once more, trying to convince him, maybe even comfort him. Yet he only continues to nod no, more tears streaming down his pale face.

“Don’t leave me, Aoba-san.” He begs, holding my hand with both of his now, warming them up.

I can’t respond, and I had now lost the feeling in my toes.

“Clear....can...I....ask you something?”

His eyes stitched back together, much redder now that he had cried so much.

“Yes, master?” His voice rings with a little more life this time, but with slight anticipation for what this real question was actually meant for.

“May you....please...sing to me?” I ask, my voice filled with more intention now that I knew this was my only last wish from him.

His face shrivels up, more tears flowing down his flushed cheeks.

“No, Aoba-san….I can’t!” He wails, his voice filled cold melancholy, the only thought rushing through his mind is what would happen when the song ended.

More tears roll down my cheeks, but at this point I am too weak to wipe them off.

“Clear, don’t you remember?” I ask, my voice pleading for him to listen, for him to fulfill my one last wish until its too late.

“Remember what?” He asks, almost angry that I would be saying such nonsense at a time like this.

“You asked me, to make love to you.” I tell him, and the memories of that day roll back to both of us. Clear’s dying wish now came to both minds. I had fulfilled it, even when I had begged not to.

“I did what you wanted me to do, and I loved you, I showed you what it was like to be human. When really, you were human this entire time clear.” My voice struggles with each word, but my heart meant every one more than anything.

Clear was looking down at my hand, He nods, and I can see the memory playing back through his head.

“I love you, Aoba-san.” he says, wiping more tears from his cheeks as he looks back up to me.

“Don’t make me do this right now.” He then adds, trying to muster up enough strength to not cry, but its useless. The tears roll down his face more than they had before.

“Clear, I’m hurting. Please do this, it’s all I want.” I tell him, my voice quivering with disappointment and hope at the same time.

I wanted to go like that, to his soothing voice.

The only thing that calmed my nerves, the voice that saved my life and a million others.

The voice that had made me the happiest I thought I could have ever been, and even more.

Clear moves a hand to my face, carefully touching it like it were his most prized position, in which I were.

“I love you.” I tell him, and those were the only words left in my brain, the only three things I could remember except for clear himself; In which there were no words of ability to describe him.

Clear shed more tears but he then hesitantly opens his shivering mouth.

**_if you’ll be my sea, i’ll float in you endlessly_ **

I lean my head back against my pillow as he sings, my eyes adoring his every feature,

Even when he was so sad like this, he was the most beautiful thing.

**_and if you’ll be my rest, i’ll lay down and sleep_ **

His eyes are filled with heavy tears as he sings to me, but his voice hums out the melody as beautiful as ever. Every word carrying out my wish, every word feeling like a bittersweet farewell.

This was the most beautifully he has ever sung to me, the most passion slipping from his tender lips.

**_i’ll be your shelter, i’ll weather the storm_ **

_**and my arms are open, to hold you and keep you warm** _

My eyes now grow heavy, almost too heavy to keep open.

All the space beside clear slowly fades to soft white, eliminating the room around us.

Leaving me only him to admire.

_**like a jellyfish i’ll drift to you, no matter how far** _

_**and my heart it will be clear for you, no matter where you are** _

I struggle to look at him, and he rubs my cheek with his warm hand, I smile as all my aches and pains elude away. Leaving me only with his comforting voice, the only voice I want to hear. 

**_if you’ll be my sea, i’ll float in you endlessly_ **

**_and if you’ll be my rest, i’ll lay down and sleep_ **

I’m tired, and I close my eyes as he continues to gently touch my cheek,  care embedded deep in his fingertips.

_**like a jellyfish i’ll drift to you, no matter how far** _

_**and my heart it will be clear for you, no matter where you are** _

**  
  
**

I could no longer feel my body, it was now overwhelmed by the same pale light that had taken over the room.

“Don’t leave me Aoba-san.” I hear clear beg, and then I feel him beside me, he must have been lying down with me.

“My life may be taken away from you Clear....but my love for you won’t ever leave, it will grow. It will grow like it has always done.” I feel myself saying with the little strength I had left.

I was holding on, fighting to be with him just a little longer.

“There has to be an end, this all has to end sometime at least!” Clear cries out.

He was hysterical.

I wanted to answer his questions, about life and death.

I may have told him my idea on the meaning, I wanted to tell him I knew it were a fact.

I knew there was meaning, we had meaning, the most meaning in this world. No darkness can fade that, not even death.

“I will always love you Clear.” I feel myself say, and that was that.

I knew that he would rather have nothing than to live in an endless world without me by his side. 

A kind of nothing we weren't able to comprehend, an absence of everything there is and has ever been.

He was in agony, and there was nothing I could do anymore, I was already too far gone.

The light took everything away,

the hour glass was idle, the sand was emptied, only to be filled on the other side.

"Don't forget me, Aoba-san! Don't leave me here alone!." His distressed voice fades, and his face grows farther and farther away as the lightness eats away from his image.

"I want to go with you!." He yells even louder, but the only thing I can hear is a soft whisper of the words.

_I won't forget you Clear, and I surely won't ever stop loving your. I love you more than anything, and I want to see you again._

_You said death wasn't scary, but right now I'm losing my mind because you're not here._

_Why aren't you here Clear?_

 


End file.
